Something new
by Aannaa
Summary: Well, spoilers up to Something Borrowed 2x09 , short missing scene after the episode Tosh/Owen


_I know I haven´t finished my other T/O fic but this is just a glimpse, a missing piece in yesterday´s episode, I wasn´t expecting much but it had some nice surprises in there for all T/O shippers, so if you haven´t seen it or you hate T/O, please don´t continue reading. For those who continue, hope you like and review...(As usual dialogues are marked by "-", English is not my first language and I definitely own nothing at all...I wish but no, and I don´t get any profit from this)_

_.----------------------------------------------_

Missing scene...Something Borrowed...Something blue...something old...something new

Ianto was trying to clean the black blood from the floor outside, the whole place was still a mess and they had been working for hours. All the guests were back, safely tucked in their comfy beds, sleeping without nightmares. Owen had helped Ianto moved the last ones, Rhys´ parents. God, that woman was fat and the parfum was murder! Poor Ianto had almost fainted a couple of time, it was luck that Owen could carry her without breathing. Owen didn´t need to sleep anymore, as he was dead and all that but he was bored, bored to death, actually. Finally he saw the truth in that. Life was full of irony, well, death was even better at that.

Tosh was picking up stuff from the tables, making sure there was no photos, no proof whatsoever of what had happened there today. It was too late for her, the dark rings under her eyes made Owen realise she was on the verge of falling asleep while she finished her tasks. He had barely danced with her, just a little bit, it had been weird in a good sense. He was unable to feel but having her in her arms was something nice, a bit of that light he had mentioned when he talked with the girl in the roof. Yes, definitely, Tosh was part of that light. And that scared him more than anything. She was in love with him, no way of denying it now that she had said it aloud enough times. She had been feeling blue all day long, even before that. Owen was not stupid, he had a lot of time now to watch people, to study their reactions. He had seen how nervous and happy Gwen was all of last week. She had been talking non-stop, making plans, laughing, talking on the phone preparing her hen night and the wedding day. There was nothing new in that, Gwen was a happy person. So that was something old.

Ianto had been around Jack more than usual because he was a bit jealous of Jack´s feelings towards Gwen, but that wasn´t new either. He knew teaboy was trying to convince everyone that he didn´t care, that he was unaware of the sparks flying between Jack and Gwen. Poor guy, he was lying to himself, but Owen knew that in the end it would be Ianto who won that battle, although maybe not the war.

Tosh had been blue. There you go, something old, something blue. Her dress matched her spirit. She had talked even less than usual, which was something almost impossible. She had wandered around the hub with downward eyes and avoiding Gwen and her wedding calls. And it was not that Gwen had forgot to invite her to her hen night. Owen knew what was going on inside her head. She had always been a traditional girl. She probably had dreams about her own wedding day since childhood, a perfect day with a lovely dress, flowers in her hair and a dashing young dead man by her side...or a dashing frozen guy...Owen wasn´t sure about that, but that fact was not comforting. She loved him but she was aware that marriage was never gonna be an option between them. First, he was not the marrying type, he had never been like that, well...maybe if Diane had stayed, but he wasn´t sure even of that one. But now, even thinking about it sounded stupid and useless. Marriage was a way to guarantee that two people would live together, but he was already dead, and he would not age so family dinners were out of question and he would not be able to give her the option of having children, nor any of the traditional stuff she longed for. So she was sad and he felt guilty. Maybe that is why he accepted to dance with her...or maybe he just wanted to feel her in his arms, but it had been dangerous and he had left her there and said that maybe it was better to get some drinks.

Tosh sat down and rested her head on one the tables. Owen walked towards her, a bit worried for her.

- Are you ok? -He asked, his hand checking the pulse on her neck- That thing trapped you up there, maybe you were poisoned or something, with all the chaos we haven´t thought about it, but we should ...

- I am fine, Owen, just tired -She smiled and mover his hand away- This has been a hectic day.

-The wedding from hell -Owen smirked- Lovely dress though, it´s scary how good is Ianto buying dresses. I wouldn´t even know where to look for a wedding dress...

-Of course not, Why would you? -Tosh said, then she realised what she had said and looked intently at her shoes- Sorry, I didn´t mean to be rude.

- No, you are right. I am not a fan of weddings, I have said so myself. But seeing a friend getting married is not so bad after all -Owen confessed- She deserves to be happy. One day, mark my words, we will be doing this very same job for Ianto.

- But not for me? -Tosh looked at him, Owen could read a challenge in her eyes- You will never do it for me?

- I hope not -Owen answered- I am probably a selfish bastard, but I would hate to clean the mess after your wedding, after you are gone.

-Then I won´t left you behind -Tosh closed her eyes and smiled.

Owen blinked a few times, Had he really said that? Yes, he would hate to see her gone with some other bloke, a useless git like Bananas, someone who won´t ever deserve her, leaving him behind, watching her as she disappears from his life. If she was to be married they would leave together or clean together, whatever happened, they should be together. Suddenly he felt bad for having a death wish in that room with the shapeshifter. He was going to keep on fighting just for her, for her bit of light. And that was something new.

---------------------

_Hope you like it, just an idea that was there annoying me all morning._

-


End file.
